1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic wound healing compositions for protecting and resuscitating mammalian cells (Embodiment One (I)). This invention also pertains to therapeutic permeation enhanced-wound healing compositions for enhancing the penetration of actives into membranes and increasing the proliferation and resuscitation rate of mammalian cells (Embodiment Two (II)).
In Embodiment One (I), the therapeutic wound healing compositions are used alone. In a first aspect of Embodiment One (I.A), the therapeutic wound healing composition comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells. In a second aspect of Embodiment One (I.B), the therapeutic wound healing composition comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof (b) lactate selected from the group consisting of lactic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of lactic acid, and mixtures thereof, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells. In a third aspect of Embodiment One (I.C), the therapeutic wound healing composition comprises (a) an antioxidant and (b) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells. In a fourth aspect of Embodiment One (I.D), the therapeutic wound healing composition comprises (a) lactate selected from the group consisting of lactic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of lactic acid, and mixtures thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells.
In Embodiment Two (II), the therapeutic wound healing compositions of Embodiment One (I.A-D) are combined with a therapeutically effective amount of a permeation enhancing agent to form permeation enhanced-wound healing compositions (II.A-D+PE). This invention also pertains to methods for preparing and using the permeation enhanced-wound healing compositions and the topical and ingestible pharmaceutical products in which the therapeutic compositions may be used.
2. Description of the Background